Peter Pan (1953)/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits PETERPANRKO.jpg *Walt Disney presents *"Peter Pan" *An Adaptation of the play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie *Color by Technicolor *Walt Disney Productions is grateful of the Hospital for Sick Children Great Ormond Street, London to which Sir James M. Barrie gave his copyright of Peter Pan. *With the Talents of: Bobby Driscoll, Kathryn Beaumont, Hans Conried, Bill Thompson, Heather Angel, Paul Collins, Tommy Luske, Candy Candido, Tom Conway, Roland Dupree, Don Barclay *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Copyright MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 16065 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound System *Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Sammy Cahn, Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill, Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Story: Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Ralph Wright, Bill Cottrell *Layout: Charles Philippi, McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Ken Anderson, Don Griffith, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Lance Nolley *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Al Dempster, Dick Anthony, Eyvind Earle, Brice Mack, Art Landy *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Fred Moore, Bob Carlson, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, Jerry Hathcock, Hugh Fraser, Art Stevens, Eric Cleworth, Clair Weeks *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Joshua Meador, Dan MacManus, Blaine Gibson *Directors: Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson Closing Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1958 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Peter Pan" *An Adaptation of the play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie *Color by Technicolor *Walt Disney Productions is grateful of the Hospital for Sick Children Great Ormond Street, London to which Sir James M. Barrie gave his copyright of Peter Pan. *With the Talents of: Bobby Driscoll, Kathryn Beaumont, Hans Conried, Bill Thompson, Heather Angel, Paul Collins, Tommy Luske, Candy Candido, Tom Conway, Roland Dupree, Don Barclay *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Copyright MCMLII, MCMLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 16065 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound Recording *Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Sammy Cahn, Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill, Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Story: Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Ralph Wright, Bill Cottrell *Layout: Charles Philippi, McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Ken Anderson, Don Griffith, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Lance Nolley *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Al Dempster, Dick Anthony, Eyvind Earle, Brice Mack, Art Landy *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Fred Moore, Bob Carlson, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, Jerry Hathcock, Hugh Fraser, Art Stevens, Eric Cleworth, Clair Weeks *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Joshua Meador, Dan MacManus, Blaine Gibson *Director: Wilfred Jackson Closing Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1969 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Peter Pan" *Color by Technicolor® *With the Voice Talents of: Peter Robbins - Lost Boys *Additional Voices: Hans Conried, Bill Thompson *Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook *Music Editor: Al Teeter *© Copyright MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved No. 16065 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music by: Charles Fox *Songs by: The Association *Layout: A. Kendall O'Connor *Color and Styling: Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Brice Mack *Directing Animators: Ward Kimball, Eric Larson, Les Clark *Character Animators: Cliff Nordberg, Bob Carlson, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Judge Whitaker, Jerry Hathcock, Art Stevens Closing Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1976 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Peter Pan" *An Adaptation of the play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie *Color by Technicolor *Walt Disney Productions is grateful of the Hospital for Sick Children Great Ormond Street, London to which Sir James M. Barrie gave his copyright of Peter Pan. *With the Talents of: Bobby Driscoll, Kathryn Beaumont, Hans Conried, Bill Thompson, Heather Angel, Paul Collins, Tommy Luske, Candy Candido, Tom Conway, Roland Dupree, Don Barclay *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Copyright MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 16065 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound System *Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Sammy Cahn, Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill, Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Story: Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Ralph Wright, Bill Cottrell *Layout: Charles Philippi, McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Ken Anderson, Don Griffith, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Lance Nolley *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Al Dempster, Dick Anthony, Eyvind Earle, Brice Mack, Art Landy *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Fred Moore, Bob Carlson, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, Jerry Hathcock, Hugh Fraser, Art Stevens, Eric Cleworth, Clair Weeks *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Joshua Meador, Dan MacManus, Blaine Gibson *Directors: Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson Closing Titles *The End Walt Disney Productions 1982 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *United Artists *Walt Disney Productions and Aurora present *A Don Bluth Production *"Peter Pan" *With the Voice Talents of: Michael Kilgariff - Captain Hook Candy Candido *Music by: Jerry Goldsmith *Executive Producers: Rich Irvine, James L. Stewart *Produced by: Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman *Directed by: Don Bluth Closing Credits and Logo *The End *The Character Voices: Peter Pan - Robert Macnaughton Wendy Darling - Jodi Hicks Captain Hook - Michael Kilgarriff *Additional Voices: Candy Candido *An Adaptation of the play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie *Song "Flying Dreams" Composed by: Jerry Goldsmith Lyrics Written and Performed by: Paul Williams *Orchestrations: Arthur Morton The National Philharmonic Orchestra, London, England *Production Executive: Mel Griffin *Production Manager: Fred Craig *Directing Animators: John Pomeroy, Don Bluth, Gary Goldman *The Animators: Lorna Pomeroy, Dan Kuenster, Skip Jones, Heidi Guedel, Dave Spafford, David Molina, Will Finn, Emily Jiuliano, Linda Miller, Kevin M. Wurzer *Story Adapation: Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman, Will Finn *Layout: Don Bluth, Larry Leker *Color Story Sketch: William Lorencz *Backgrounds: Don Moore, Ron Dias, David Goetz *Special Effects Animation: Dorse A. Lampher *Additional Special Effects: Tom Hush, Diana Laundau, Bruce Heller *Effects Assisted by: Scott Santoro, Barry A. Whitebook, Hope London, Jeff Etter, Vincent De Francis *Character Key Assistants: Vera Lanpher, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart *Assisted by: Nancy Kniep, Terry Shakespeare, Sally J. Voorheis, Elyse Pastel, Gary Perkovac, Michael Horowitz, Art Roman, Leonard E. Johnson, Kelly Anderson, Tamara Anderson, Cheryl Polakow, Ayalén Garcia, Bruce W. Timm, Boowon Lee, Marshall Toomey, Arland Barron, Auguste Haboush, Stephan Zupkas, Christopher Peterson, Ken Cope *Film Editor: Jeffrey Patch *Assistant Director: Dan Molina *Sound Effects Editor: David M. Horton *Animation Camera: Joe Jiuliano, Charles Warren, Jeff Mellquist *Director of Special Processes: Fred Craig *Animation Color Stylists: Carmen Oliver, Cindy Chilko Finn, Debbie Casillas *Mark-Up: Cynthia Surage *Paint Technician: Debra Y. Siegel *Animation Checking: Nikki Zelenka, Kathy Barrows, Annamarie Costa *Final Checking: Dave Smith, Jim Stocks *Xerography: Robert Erhart, John Eddings, Eric Daniels, Michael Kane, Janet Zoll, Robert Avery, David Ankney, David Braden *Xerography Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Valerie Green *Ink & Paint Supervisor: Olga Tarin Craig *Inkers: Karan J. Storr, Diane Dunning, Cris Stocks, Alethea Bernard, Merllyn Ching, Kristine Brown *Cel Painters: Phyllis Barnhart, Patti Cowling, Phyllis White, Tammy Cecil, Lynn Spees, Linda Praamsma, Diane Albracht, Sandra Moline, Lynn Diederich, Gayle Kanagy, Cathy Mirkovich, Marta Skwara, Peter Gentle, Jody Trout, Jeanette Nouribekian, Joann Cohn, Paulette Knell, Evie Hairapetian, Shirley Thomas, Sharon Thomas, Shirley Ferrante, Terri-Lynn Swears, Cookie Palacio, Shirley Mapes, Manon Washburn, Catherine Stein, Deborah Mooneyham, Sharon Dabek, Karen Burrell, Robin Draper, Annette Vandenberg, Valerie Reed, Mildred Luukkonen, Odin Hor, Kim Stevens, Judy Champin, Gina Evans, Colleen Draper, Bonnie Ramsey, Alison Sassoon, Robin Police, Missy *Creative Consultants: Stephan Barnes, Richard A. Gabrio, Martin S. Jacobson *"Flying Dreams" Arranged by: Ian Fraser *"Flying Dreams" Lullaby Performed by: Sally Stevens *Music Editor: Len Engel *London Music Editor: Mike Clifford *Music Recording: John Richards *Dialogue Recording: Gary Ulmer *Sound Effects Recording: James Cavarretta, Jr. *Foley: John Roesch *Synthesizer Effects: Stan Levine *Re-Recording Mixers: Donald O. Mitchell, C.A.S., Rick Kline, C.A.S., Kevin O'Connell, C.A.S. *Re-Recording Recordists: Walter Gest, Gary Ritchie *Production Assistants: Caralyn Warren, Carolyn Morris, Charles Kurtis, Julie Spafford, Bob Chevalier, Edna Hartling, Sarah King, Shirley Spafford, Mike Vest, Terri Eddings, Victor Solis, David Steinberg *Unit Publicist: Kimberley Coy *Color Timer: Richard Ritche *Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett *Dolby Consultant: William Mead *Accounting: G. Thomas Baker, Diana Johnson, Tom Irvine, Elaine Miller, Jan Goldman *Technical Acknowledgements **Camera Stand Engineering: Mechanical Concepts **Camera & Movement Fabrication: Optical Camera Services Inc. **Electronic Systems: Elicon® **Electrical Consultants: Corralitos Electric Co. **Engineering Consultants: Buckeye-Western **Special Equipment Fabrication: Andersson Engineering Co., Monrovia Machine Works, Hansa Tooling, Jules Elkind Co. **Screening Facilities: Celluloid Services Inc. **Sound Services: Horta Editorial Sound Inc., B & B Sound Studios, Burbank Editorial & Sound Service, Post Production Arts Inc. **Graphic Arts Services: Schaeffer Photo Lab, Stat House, Title House, Studio Graphics **Electrostatic Imagers: Pram Labs **Cel Painting Service: Celine Miles Ink & Paint Service **Cel Paint Laboratory: Art Color Products **Pitching Lens System: Continental Camera Systems Inc. **Lenses: Nikon® **Stage Facilities: A&A Special Effects Inc. **Additional Laboratory Services: Conrad Film Duplicating Co., Hal Mann Laboratories **Optical Effects: Westheimer Company *Dialogue Recorded at: Motion Picture Recording Inc. Hollywood, California *Music Recorded at: CTS Wembley London, England *Re-Recording at: Goldwyn Sound Facility Los Angeles, California *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *Original Soundtrack Available on Records and Tapes *Digitally Recorded by: Soundstream *Color by Technicolor® *The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. *This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Approved No. 26753 Motion Picture Association of America *© Copyright Walt Disney Productions 1952, 1982 All Rights Reserved *A Walt Disney Productions and Aurora Presentation *A Don Bluth Production *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. and MGM/UA Entertainment Co. 1989 Re-issue Opening Logo and Titles *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures Presents *"Peter Pan" *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners III Ending Credits *Featuring the Voice Talents of (in order of appearance): Captain Hook - Corey Burton George Darling - Ben Wright Mr. Smee - Chris Wiggins Mary Darling - Joanna Lumley John Darling - Christian Bale Indian Chief - Kenneth Mars Narrator - Robert Davi *Secondary Characters: Nigel Hawthorne *Animation Screenplay: Jim Cox, Timothy J. Disney, James Mangold *Story: Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Roger Allers, Joe Ranft, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen *Original Score by: Michael Kamen *Additional Voices: Squaw - Edie McClurg *Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits